A code repository is typically a searchable, categorized, and/or Internet-accessible location that users may access to browse, search, and download source or compiled library code. Uses of code repositories may include open source projects, proprietary development projects, and/or projects that create libraries for later use. A code annotation is a special form of syntactic metadata that can be added to source code. Classes, methods, variables, parameters, and/or code packages may be annotated. Unlike comments, annotations may be actionable in that they may be embedded in files generated by a compiler, and may be utilized by an execution environment to be retrievable at run-time. A code library is a collection of resources used to develop software. Such resources may include pre-written code and subroutines, classes, values, or type specifications. Code libraries may contain program code and/or data that provide services to independent programs. Such an implementation allows for program code and/or data to be shared and changed in a modular fashion. Programmers may also occasionally move between various programming languages based on a project's requirements. Challenges may exist, however, to allow a programmer to rapidly locate program code library calls based on characteristics of other/multiple programming languages. Existing approaches typically rely on manual and/or disparate searching operations. Such approaches may be inefficient and/or inaccurate.